The present invention relates to a composition promoting the growth of human body, animals and plants and increasing preservative capability of animals and plants.
The present invention also relates to a producing method of the composition composed of natural substances and compounds by mixing at almost the same ratio as that of inorganic substances in human, animals and plants.
The producing method of the present invention may be used in the whole field of industries such as building materials, home appliances, a medical industry and a food industry.
Natural substances such as yellow soil and silicon dioxide mineral, and synthetic ceramic have been used in the whole field of industries such as medical instruments using infrared-ray and home appliances.
However, since the above-mentioned things is prepared by using the natural substances such as yellow soil and white soil as major components, content of a silicate (SiO2) is high, whereas contents of inorganic substances such as potassium, calcium, sodium, magnesium and iron are very low.
It is an object of this invention to provide a composition activating physiological activity of human body, animals and plants at a maximum level.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a producing method the composition.